The Almost Perfect Life
by Diamondgirl3
Summary: Faced with the dilemma of a lifetime, Anakin killed Darth Sidious in the final battle in the Chancellor's office, not Mace Windu. Padme and Anakin pack up their lives and head to Naboo to start over, but will they ever find peace?
1. Love Is The Only Way

Chapter one:

Love Is The Only Way

* * *

"_This just in, the Clone Wars are OVER!"_

I stared at the holo in disbelief. This is not possible. How was the war over. It didn't make any sense at all. There had been no news of any side weakening. No talk of treaties or Surrender. The war was at its climax. How could it be over?...

unless-?

My thoughts were cutoff as I heard the front door open and someone come in. I got up off the couch, and started to walk caustionsly towards the front door. As I rounded the last corner, I found myself staring at the reason the war had ended.

Anakin stood at the door staring at me. He looked like he had been hell and back quite a few my mind, I felt as though my emotions were going around and around on a never ending roller coaster. Then, my bottom lip started to tremble and my eyes starting to burn, and before I knew it, I was snuggled in his muscular arms sobbing my heart out. I let all my emotions flood over me. I was mad at Anakin, but only because he worried me so. The thought of losing him was also fresh in my mind. I was frustrated. Anakin was shutting me out. I was confused, imhad no kriffing clue what was going on. But most of all I was happy. Anakin was alive, the war was over, and my unborn-child was safe. Ilooked up once to years dripping down Anakin's face as well. That made me cry even more. I had only ever seen Anakin cry once before, when his mother had died. It killed me to see him so sad. I buried my head in his chest, and he held me tighter. We just stood there, Holding each other.

After a few more moments, we finally broke apart.

He lifted me up in his arms and carried me to the couch, were we sat down.

I dried my eyes, and stared into his blue ones. Finally, I voiced the question that hung in the air. "Ani?" I asked cautiously, "What happened?"

He looked down at me, a small smile playing across his lps. "You always ask the hard questions, don't you."

He sighed and stared at the floor for a minute before he started telling me everything.

He told me about his secret assignment to spy on the chancellor. About Palpatine's story of the Sith that could stop death. He told me about learning Palpatine was the Sith lord, and how he chose to save Mace Windu instead the chancellor. How all the battle droids got shut down, and how the trade federation fell. And how the separatists were locked away. He finally finished after telling me about why he killed Palpatine. "I realized the real way to save you was not through Palpatine, Padme." He stared into my eyes as he told me this,and I saw nothing but love and deep, deep remorse. "It was not the Sith. It wasn't the Jedi either. It was love. Love is the only way for us to survive. We need each other, Padme. I need you.

At his last words, the tears that had filled my eyes, started pouring down my face, like a waterfall. I flung myself at Anakin. He was right. We needed each other.

He held me and stroked my hair for awhile, before asking gently "Why are you crying?"

I lifted my head from his shoulder and choked out "You c-could of d-died! It's a-all m-my f-fault!"

He looked at me for a moment, then broke out into a huge smile and burst out laughing

"It's not f-funny." I pouted.

He smiled at me and said "Well I didn't die, I'm right here and I always will be. And I know why you think it's your fault and it's not. I falling in love with you is the best thing I ever did." He lifted my face up to his and kissed me. I melted. If there's one thing Anakins's best at, it's kissing. He pulled away eventually, and I snuggled up next to him. "And by the way, I told the Jedi council were married, and they except it, and have decided to reconsider the "No attachment" law for all Jedi as they realize, love is the strongest force in the world."I gasped. A giant smile slide on to my face to match the his. "And believe it or not, I'm not the only Jedi whose married"

I started crying again, and Anakin asked amused, "Why are you crying again?"

"I'm Pregnant, get used to it!' He held his hands up in surrender. "But to answer your question, I'm just so happy! We don't need to have tohiss are Relationship anymore! But, I don't want to tell everyone about us just yet. But, you can finally come meet my family! Oh and we can have another wedding, and legally share a house, and-"

"Woo, slow down." He stopped me, "We can do all that, but why don't we just go to bed for now. It's been a hard few years. Tomorrow, we will wake up to a new World and a somewhat more peaceful life. And I promise, no more secrets."

I nodded and held out my arms. With my best puppy dog eyes, I said "Carry Me."

He laughed and swept me off my feet, carried me into our room.

I lay in bed, in Anakin's arms. One around me, the other wrapped protectively around my stomach. I couldn't wait to be holding our little baby in my arms. Then, our family would be compete. I smiled to myself. Happy thoughts of Ani, the baby, and I, all together as a real family filled my head, as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber, for the first time, in a long time.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hi everybody! This is my first permanent story and I would REALLY appreciate some reviews! Constructive criticism is great too! **

**And thanks to everyone who has reviews my story!**

**Oh I almost forgot, in the first chapter Padme is only six month pregnant.**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**


	2. Lets Get Away

Chapter 2:

Love Is The Only Way, Part 2

I was dreaming. Dreaming of things far better than my old dreams. No dying Padme. No screams, fear, or Despaired.

There was all I ever wanted. Happiness. That warm feeling fluttery feeling in your stomach.

Love. Family. Hope. Achievement. All are ingredients to happiness.

_I lay on a balmy beach on Naboo. Stars twinkled above my head. Big, small, bright, dim. It was like a black sea of twinkling light. Padme was laying in the crook of my arm, her head laying on my chest. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping. She would never fall asleep when she was with a very awake little baby. I felt her gaze and looked down to her. She pointing to the baby. It was finally asleep. I nodded my head in the direction of the house, indicating if she wanted to go in. Padme shook her head and whispered, "I don't want to wake the baby. Can we sleep out here." I laughed silently. Padme always had to weirdest ideas. "Ok love."she snuggled up against me her eyes still open. She leaned up, your lips a second from touching-_

"Master Anakin, there are -Oh I'm terribly sorry sir I didn't realize your were still asleep. They're are people here to see you."

I groaned and rolled over to see an empty spot on the bed next to me. I heard the sound of the shower turning on. _Padme must be taking a shower._

"Threepio, who's here?" I asked through a satin pillow, my voice muffled.

"Oh, Well it appears to be a group of reporters. They all want to interview you and mistress Padme."

_Oh force! The press must got wind of what happened._ I groaned again and made the effort to sit up. Shaking my head slightly to make myself up, I told Threepio "Tell them to go away, We're not doing any interviews now."

"Oh right away master." Threepio gushed as he hurried out of the room.

I lay back down on the bed. _How could we be so naive as to forget about the press. So much for a brand new life._ It is impossible to escape the press on Coruscant. They're everywhere! When there is a big scoop, they basically turn into stalkers. I sighed and looked at the clock. I needed to talk To Padme. But unfortunately, I know Padme likes to take her time in the bathroom. Once, when she was getting ready for an elegant dinner, she spent five and a half hours on her hair alone.

I waited for another five minuets. The noises from the shower continued on. Getting restless, I jumped out of bed, my lightsaber zooming into my hand. Walking into the hallway, I heard shouting in the entrance room, and sped up, forgetting I was not wearing a shirt. _What was going on?_

I broke In to a run as the noises became louder. Turning the last corner, I faced a full out riot. Reporters were screaming questions at me. Holocams were flashing.

"Master Skywalker, Master Skywalker! Are the rumors that you ended the war true?"

"Master Skywalker! Is it true Senator Padme Amidala is your wife?!"

"Master Skywalker,-"

Vaguely I saw Threepio trying to control the crowd of people. _This is ridicules. _

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

The noise evaporated instantly.

"Right, now everyone, GET OUT! I'm not answering anything right now!"

There was a mad scramble for the door. One chaotic minuet later, the room was empty.

I node on Threepio. "I told you to tell them to leave!" I growled.

"Oh I'm so sorry master! They-"

"Ani?"

I wiped around. Padme was standing in the door way, her slender body wrapped in a long white robe, her wet, silky hair cascading down her back.

"Is something wrong, Ani?"

I walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight embrace, and gave her short kiss. "No sweetheart. Everything's fine now. There was just some nosey reporters, that's all. But there gone for now."

"Are you sure that's all?" she persisted.

"Yes." I replied, not looking her in the eye, and playing with her hair.

"umhm"

I released her and we went into he kitchen, sitting down at the beautifully carved table.

I felt her gaze on me as I ate my breakfast.

He hand slide over mine, and I looked up

"Anakin, I know this isn't going to be easy," She began, "But we have to make a public statement about what happened."

"How about we say, "The chancellor was an evil Sith lord and now he is dead." end of story. It could be that easy." I joked.

Padme giggled, her gaze softening. "If only it could be that easy." She sighed.

We were silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Anakin?"

"Yes Padme."

"I... I think Want to resign from the Senate."

"Really?"

"Ani, I said I want to resign from the Senate. Now that we're having a baby, and I have the option, I want to be home. I don't want two worry about the world. I don't want to think about politics. I just want to think about you and the baby. I want to worry about MY family." She explained.

"Ok."

"Do you really think its a good idea?" She questioned worriedly.

I smiled. "Padme, if it's what you want, I support you. And also, I was thinking a lot last night, and I decided to take sometime off from the Jedi. I need a break. We need a break." I stated.

Padme's whole face lit up in excitement. "Really?"

"Of course."

Padme squealed in delight. "This is wonderful! Now we can go to Naboo and buy a house and you can meet my family! And, we can FINALLY just be a family!"

I laughed a little. She was always so cute when she was excited. "That sounds great! When do we leave?"

Her excitement turned to a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when are we going to Naboo?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "Tomorrow morning." she offered.

I grinned. "Great, but i guess we have no time for a public statement ten."

"Someone else can do it."

"That's what I was hoping."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day packing. We didn't pack up the furniture, as we didn't have house to go to yet. Padme contacted her Sister, Sola, and asked her if we could stay with her family in till we bought a house. Sola agreed at once, but badgered Padme for information about her companion (a.k.a me), but Padme refused to say.

We had decided not to tell her family in till we arrived, to make it a surprise. It was Padme's idea. She thought it would be fun, and I didn't want to argue with a pregnant woman.

I was just finishing packing up the last of the china, when I heard Padme calling for me. Sighing, I got up, set the box of China on the table, before going off to find my wife.

I found her in the bathroom, packing the last of her hair-care products.

"Ani, can you get the ones on the top shelf, I can't quite reach."

I reached out my hand and the bottles came floating down, right into Padme's bag.

"Good?" I smirked.

"I've seen better."

"Oh really?"

"It's true." She replied, clearly enjoying taunting me.

"Ok, who's better then?" I inquired, playing along.

"Why there's too many to chose from." Padme giggled.

"Like hell there is." I growled as a grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Le-let m-m-me g-go!"

"Say I'm the best Jedi ever!"

"You-your th-the best Jedi e-ever!" She exclaimed.

"Thats what i thought." I stopped tickling her, and she fell onto me still laughing.

"I love you Ani." she murmured.

"The felling is mutual."

She punched me in the gut.

I doubled over laughing.

" Now what were you saying Anakin?" she said sweetly.

I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her close. Our faces were an inch away.

"I was saying, I love you with all of my heart."

"That's better."

She pushed her lips against mine. I groaned.

Each time we kiss, the world stands still. We are in our own little bubble, just me and Padme.

One of my hands was in her soft chocolate brown curls, the other on the small of her back.

We kissed for what felt like days.

A camera flashed from out side the window.

We broke apart as the camera continued to flash

I sighed. She much for a provate life. I waved my hand, using the force to close the shades.

I turned back to Padme, but she was already packing again. I grumbled about never getting a long kiss, and she slugged me in the gut again.

* * *

We finished "packing" that evening, and woke up early the next morning to leave.

"I'm going to miss this place." Murmured Padme, Burying her head in my chest. We were on the landing strip, waiting for our ship to come.

"I know, but it will be good to get away from it all."

She nodded in agreement.

"Your Right. Did you send my letter of resignation to the Senate?"

"Yes, and I stopped by the Jedi temple to talk to the Council as well. They approve my leave of absence, and whole-heartedly feel it will be good for me too take some time away."

We stood back as the silver cruiser landed on the plat form.

"Let's go." I started walking towards the ship.

"Ani?"

I stoped, abd looked back to see Padme still standing right where I left her.

"Yes."

She looked deep into my eyes, a curious look on her face.

"This feels like the end of our story."

I walked back to her, and took each of her hands in one of mine. I looked her straight into her big brown eyes, smiling.

"It's only the beginning."

She smiled too.

"The beginning of our Almost Perfect Life."

* * *

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry this took so LONG to post, I feel horrible about it! And thanks to guest "Crazy" for informing me it had been 15 DAYS since I last updated! That really motivated me to finish up this chapter. And Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It has really inspires me to write more. So PLEASE tell me what you think about this chapter! I know it's a LOT of fluff, but it just seemed to fit for me. So as always, enjoy, and don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions!**

**Till next chapter,**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**

_**(11/19/12 update)**_

_**I perfected this chapter, I hope you like the changes, I do, and I'm very pleased with the end. I'm also changing "The Article" so watch for that, and the next chapter "Sisterly Love" I plan to have up by Tuesday night, even if I half to take all night to finish it. **_

_**By the way, what about a thanksgiving chapter? Feel me what you think, you might get double chapters!**_

_**-Diamondgirl3;)**_


	3. The Article

Chapter 3:

The Article

"Padme." A voice cooed in my ear. "Honey, were about 30 minutes away. You need to wake up now."

Groggily, I sat up, watched Anakin head back to the cockpit. I yawned, and looking around saw a newspaper abanded on a chair. Stifling my curiosity, I got off my makeshift bed, and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. I knew I needed to fix my hair and makeup. I didn't want to look like a slob, especially in front of my judgy sister, who I hadn't seen in about a year-and-a-half.

I flounced off to the bathroom. I stared into the mirror, and chucked in spite of myself. My once smoth plait was half out, and my eye makeup was smeared. After fixing her yair and makeup, she moved on the the subject of what to wear. Her current gown was to formal, she needed a simple dress. Afte looking through her makeshift closet, she decided on the yellow sundress she had worn that day in Naboo so long ago. The day she fell in love with Anakin.

Coming back into the room, I saw Anakin sitting in the chair opposite to me, reading the mysterious we spare I had noticed earlier.

"What are you reading Ani?" I inquired, fixing the pillows on the couch that had been serving as my bed for the past eight hours.

"An article about us."

I rolled my eyes. Why are people nosey!

"Why are you reading that pile of trash?"

"It's good to know what the enemy are saying." He smirked.

I shook my head at him laughing. Trust Anakin to say something like that.

"The Enemy? I didn't think the press were are Enemy."

He glanced up from his paper with a amused expression on his handsome face.

"Even if they said, and I quote,_ Has senator Amidala has been knocked by no other than the handsome Jedi, and hero of the Clone wars, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker._" Quoted Anakin, trying to keep a straight face.

"Give me that Paper!" I ripped the paper from Anakin's hand, furious, plopped down in his lap, and proceeded to read the article.

* * *

_Love connection_

_Late last night news reached us that supreme chancellor Palpatine was indeed a Sith Lord. _

"I'm shocked!" I said sarcastically

"Just keep reading."

_Our sources inform us that Palpatine reveled his true identity to none other than the "hero with no fear", Jedi-Knight Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker then hastened to inform the Jedi council. Jedi masters Windu, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto confronted Palpatine in his office late last night. Palpatine put up a fight and slaughtered all but Master Windu, who he was engaged in battle with when Skywalker showed up. _

"Well at least the got their facts right."I commented.

Anakin laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Keep reading and we'll see if you still think that."

_Skywalker didn't hesitate to help Windu, and Palpatine was killed in the struggle._

"What?" I said in confusion, staring at the paper in astonishment. "That's not at all what happened!"

"I know, every article I've read is wrong.'Anakin sad, shaking his head, "One said that Palpatime possessed me using the force,but I overcame his power. "

"That's not even possible!"

"I know, but these people want something they can work off, something that will bring in more readers, and honestly what little they know of the truth wouldn't do that."

"Let's just keep reading." I said resignedly.

_Police and reporters swarmed the scene, where we learned that he Chancellor had indeed been a Sith lord, and was responsible for the disastrous war. Within an hour,The Trade Federation surrendered. The two Jedi fled the crowds, refusing to answer any questions. We later witnessed Skywalker fly to a nearby apartment, which we learned belongs to The senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala. This brought up some very interesting questions._

"Here it comes." I sighed

_Why was Skywalker visiting The Senator's apartment?_

_Are Amidala and Skywalker Together, or simply friends with benefits?_

I snorted at that last one. Friends with benefits, are you kidding me!

_Word had also spread around Coruscant that Amidala is with child!_

My mouth fell open. "How do they know that?"

He looked down at me. "Honey, you are kind of showing."

_This raises even more unanswered questions._

_Has senator Amidala has been knocked by no other than the handsome Jedi, and hero of the Clone wars, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker?_

"Oh, so that's we're that is."

_Early this morning, some of our reporters visited the Amidala residence, to be met by a very Grumpy (and shirtless) Anakin Skywalker._

I turned to him.

"Shirtless? Really?"

"I was in a hurry."

_Skywalker refused to answer any of our questions, and forced the reporters to leave the residence. Later, when we returned, we found an empty house. No one knows where the couple is._

"That's a relief."

_We plan on tracking down the couple and interviewing them on what is really going on. We want to know, And we're sure you do too._

_-Alania Alzeria_

"Tracking us down! That's got to be illegal!" I exclaimed.

The door opened and C3PO and R2 came in.

"Master Ani, will be arriving in about ten minutes. You are neededship land the ship"

"Thanks Threepio."

"Of course Master Ani." Threepio uttered, backing out of the room with R2.

"I'm gonna go throw this trash away." I yawned getting up and stretching, and snatching the newspaper off the table.

"Alright I'll come get you when we're landing." Anakin agreed, kissing her on the check and heading back to the cockpit.

After ten funminutesoaf ripping ans throwing paper, I felt the ship land, and hurried to the front of the ship to meet Anakin.

"You look gorgeous."

"Why thank you kind sir." I giggled.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Ready." I answered confidently.

The platform started to descend, and a beautiful view of the Naboo countryside overwhelmed us. Birds chirping, the sun sinking over a large crystal clear lake. It was heaven.

"Padme!"

**Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the attest devolment!**

**Anyway, the next chapter will involve a lot of interactions with Sola, Padme's sister, and they have a rocky relationship, so hopefully that will be interesting. And I apologize ahead of time for any Grammatical errors, I don't have a Beta, and am a lousy Speller. Thanks to Everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or subscribed! It really inspires me to see all your lovely little reviews! So on the that not, all I have left to say Is that I would really appreciate some reviews! I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Sorry about the rant, that's why I but my AN at the end of of the chapter, it's easier to skip that way. Feel free to Pm me if you have any Question or comments!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**

**P.S.**

**Alright, the cats out of the bag. Ready for a shocker? **

**I DON'T OWN STAR WARS!**


	4. Are You Really My Sister?

Chapter 4:

Our You Really My Sister?

_**(This chapter is in Sola's(Padme's sister) POV. Also, it takes place in the morning of that day, versus the evening where the last chapter ended. ENJOY!)**_

* * *

Snap! My eyes snapped open. I groaned, after looking over at the clock. It was still early. Why did I wake up? That's when I heard it. The pitter-pattering of tiny feet on the floor. A smiled slide on my face as I heard one of the girls giggle quietly. I closed my eyes again and pretended to snore really loudly. The giggles continued.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Hushed Ryoo to her little sister, who was still giggling."They're gonna hear us!"

"O-K" Pooja whispered back loudly.

I heard Darred chuckle softly. Those Girls really need to learn to be quiet.

I heard them creep closer and closer the bed in till...

"Got'ca!" Yelled Pooja, as the girls jumped on us.

I gasped dramatically as the girls "Caught us", but I didn't plan on being "caught" so easy. I started tickling the day lights out of those little angles, Darred following my lead.

They were were laughing, and it got us laughing too. We had a good time, and eventually all ended up snuggling in the bed.

"So," I said, " Do you girls know what's happening today"

Pooja and Ryoo's faces lit up in excitement.

"What! What's happening!" gushed Ryoo.

"Pwease tell us Mommy!" Wined Pooja.

"Your Auntie Padme is coming to visit."

"Yay!" Celebrated the Girls, they loved Padme.

Pooja looked up at me and asked sweetly, "Is she bringing Mis'er Anakin?"

I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Pooja always asked about that man when ever I brought up Padme.

"I don't know sweetly, but she did say she was bringing a friend, but she wouldn't say who." I replied.

"Alright girls," Prompted Darred, sitting up. " Let's go have breakfast."

"Yay!" squeled the girls, as they raced down stairs, Darred and I following behind. Downstairs, and Darred started breakfast, while I went to go get the paper.

I opened the front door to find the paper on the front stoop. Bending down, I picked up the paper, and went back to the kitchen.

At the table, I unrolled the paper and gasped loudly. Everyone stared.

On the front cover of the paper, under the headline, was a large picture of MY SISTER kissing a man. But it wasn't just any man, it was Jedi Anakin Skywalker? And it didn't help that the scenery appeared to be a bathroom.

My sister, kissing a Jedi, in her bathroom, on the front of the local paper.

"What's wrong Sola?" inquired Darred, sitting down across from me.

Lost for words, I just shoved the paper at him.

He stared down at the paper for a moment, then I amused smile spread onto his handsome face.

"I knew it."

"Knew what?" I snapped. Couldn't he tell I was already frustrated and confused enough already.

He smirked at me. "Knew they'd end up together."

I shot him a furious look.

"Who Momma?" asked Ryoo, a curious expression on her face.

"That's none of your concern Ryoo." I scolded

"But Momma!-"

"No buts. Now go get ready. You to Pooja." I ordered.

"Yes Mother." They coursed, before scurring up the stairs.

I looked down at my hands. I was really mad, but I was also very confused.

Why was Padme kissing that Jedi?

I needed to know more.

I took the newspaper back from Darred, and started reading, as he went to go help the girls get ready.

_What's up in Coruscant_

_They're is big news in Coruscant. Something so shocking, you might not believe it._

I snorted. Drawn out much.

_Our sources have discovered the new hit couple._

Couple?

_It appears that none other than Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and senator of Naboo Padme Amidala, are in a relationship._

My mouth fell open. It was true. Padme was involved with the Jedi_._

I put down the paper, not wanting to read anymore. Questions started popping into my head.

How long have they been together?

When did they get together?

Were they married?

And finally, the biggest question.

Why didn't she tell me?

That really upset me. We were sisters. We were suppose to tell each other everything. Shouldn't we?

I looked at the picture again, just to make sure it really was Padme.

That's when I noticed something. Something that made everything so much worse.

I stared at Padme's stomach, it was enlarged. Almost as is she was...

Pregnant.

My heart skipped a beat. This was impossible. She couldn't be pregnant.

Was it the Jedi's?

I felt tears sting my eyes. She had failed to inform me that she was in a relationship, probably married to by the looks of it, and going to have a baby.

That really hit home.

Was that really my sister?

I rippped the paper in half, and stormed out of the room.

Padme was in for it.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I fell horrible for the wait, and I know that this chapter isn't long, but the next will be posted soon, I'm working on it. Also, I have a basic idea for the rest story's chapters now, so the updates should be quicker. Anyway, I have a question for you all! Who is your favorite star wars character and why? Mine is probably either Leia, because of her confidence, leadership, and the fact that she is totally badass when she wants to be, or Padme, for her commitment to her family/Ani, her awesome wardrobe, and really just everything about her I love! **

**Ok, I'm ranting, sorry.**

**Lastly, please take the time to right me up a review! It would mean a lot to me to see five or six reviews for this chapter, I love reading what you think! **

**Again, questions/comments/PMs are welcomed and sorry for the long, yet slightly informative, authors note.**

**And I haven't put you to sleep yet, the review box is right bellow here;)**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**


	5. Undissolved Issues

Chapter 5:

Undissolved Issues

* * *

I looked up at the sound of my name. My sister was at the front door of the beautiful lake house in front of me.

"Sola!" I called out.

I glanced up at Anakin. He has a funny look on his face and he was too was looking at Sola. I shoot him a annoyed look and he stopped glowering at my sister. Anakin and Sola first interaction didn't go well. No that's an understatement. It was a disaster.

_(Flash back)_

_I approached the front door of my sisters house. Anakin and I would be staying there for a day or two while the lake house we would be "staying safe" in was being prepared for us._

_I knocked hesitantly and called softly, "Sola, it's Padme. We're here."_

_The door flew open instantly. Sola engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back, it had been over a year since I last saw what seemed like eons, she realized me._

_"Padme it is so-" _

_Then she caught sight of Anakin. _

_Her face turned cold. _

_Oh force._

_"Who's your friend Padme?" she said coolly, clearly annoyed at not being told about my 'Friend'._

_I looked at her sharply, trying to tell her she was sounding Rude, but I don't think she got the message as she continued to glare at Anakin._

_"This is Anakin Skywalker. He is a Jedi Padawan, and is my Protector." I said carefully, not wanted to indulge any jealous feelings._

_"Oh, I didn't know you has a body guard Padme." she commented rather nastily._

_"I'm a Jedi not a Bodyguard." retorted Anakin, annoyed at yet again being referred to as a bodyguard. _

_Sola and Anakin continued to glare at each other. Awkwardly, I suggested we go in side. Sola looked at me like she forgot I was even there and said stiffly, "Of course. Let me show you to the guest room." She turned and walked back into the house._

_"Rooms!" I rolled my eye before starting to follow her, but Anakin held me back._

_"Are you sure it's ok to stay here."_

_I looked up at him confused. "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"_

_"No offense, but your sister in the most welcoming person."_

_I rolled my eyes again. _

_"She wasn't expecting me to bring someone, and besides, she always was a little jealous of all the attention I received. I guess showing up with a body guard-"_

_"Jedi protecter."_

_"Wasn't the best move."_

_"Come on." I took his hand and and lead him into the house._

I smiled to myself as I relived that moment. It was the first time we had held hands. I remember that warm fluttery felling I hit in my stomach, all though I had tried to ignore it at the time, as I was determined not to fall for my Jedi protecter.

I guess I should explained that Sola has always been jealous of me. I'm not trying to sound arrogant but she has always harbored a little jealousy towards me being Queen and all. And I guess showing up with a body-I mean "Jedi protector", didn't help lesson that feeling.

A nudge from Anakin pulled me out of my thoughts. I saw Sola standing at the front door, but what I didn't see was the disgusted look on Sola's face.

I looked up at Anakin. He nodded and I took off running to the house.

I flew up the front porch, and hugged my sister fiercely.

But she stiffed and pulled away.

Then I saw her face. She looked was furious, and maybe even a little repulsed.

I didn't understand. What was wrong?

Just then two little bullets collided with my legs.

"AUNTIE PADME!"

I bent down and hugged the day lights out of my favorite, and only, nieces.

"Ryoo, Pooja! It's so good to see you." I exclaimed.

Taking a step back, I looked them over. They were so big! Last time I saw them was a year and a half ago. Pooja's hair was a lot longer and she was no longer a little toddler, and Ryoo was considerable taller and was missing her two front teeth.

"You girls have gotten so big!" I complimented.

"So have you Padme."

I whipped around to see Sola glaring at me.

Then it hit me.

She knows. My heart sunk. My happy mood fading away. Sola had obviously read about me and Anakin. And that I'm expecting.

* * *

I watched the scene unfold from the landing platform. The minute I saw Sola glaring at Padme, I knew.

And it is not good.

I saw the two little girls fly at her and then Sola said something that made Padme freeze.

The look on Padme's face was shocking. She looked like her biggest secret was just revealed or something.

Oh, that was a bad example. That's what just happened.

She looked broken. I understood. Her sister was shunning her in her time of need.

Well, at least her little nieces didn't care about social media.

Speaking of little nieces, I suddenly found myself the object of desire for two little girls who were VERY happy to see me.

"Uncle Ani! Uncle Ani!" They chorused.

_Uncle Ani?_

_"_Well hello there girls." I greeted my nieces, all while keeping one eye on Padme. I really wanted, and needed, to go talk to her.

"Uncle Ani?" I looked down at Pooja and burst out laughing. She had innocently adorable look on her face and she held her arms up.

Getting the message, I stopped her up in one arm, and Ryoo in the other.

I was completely oblivious to Sola staring daggers at me.

"You girls are just too cute." I laughed

"Put my children down."

I stopped laughing and looked up to see my sister-in-law giving me the death glare.

"What's wrong?" I asked confusedly.

"What's wrong is that my idiotic slut of a sister's illegal lover is holding my children."

"Sola!" Padme gasped

That definitely rubbed me the wrong way.

"First of all, no one, I mean NO ONE calls my wife an idiot or a slut! Padme is a beautiful, smart, kind, caring soul, and She DOSEN'T sleep around." I growled.

"Second of all, Padme and my relationship is totally legal and committed. And for your children, I think that it's perfectly fine for their UNCLE to greet them and show them the love and care that all children deserve." I finished calmly.

Sola was speechless.

Well at least for a few seconds.

She turned slowly to Padme, her teeth gritted, and if possible, she looked even madder.

"I trusted you."

"Sola-"

"We're sisters Padme. We tell each other EVERYTHING."

"Sola I know but-"

"You lied to me."

"I had-"

"Don't even bother to tell me you had too." Her voice rising with every word. "We tell each other everything. Everything." She was yelling at this point.

"BUT YOU DONT BOTHER TO TELL ME YOUR MARRIED! MARRIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP! EVERY LAST LITTLE DETAIL! AND YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO MENTION THAT YOU GOT MARRIED!"

Tears are trickling down Padme's face. It's heartbreaking to witness this scene.

But something told me not to intervene. It will only make it worse.

I hugged the girls tighter. Pooja and Ryoo burry their heads into my chest. Not wanting to watch.

I wish I could do the same.

Sola is shaking with rage as she points a finger at me.

"AND OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU COULD OF RUN OFF WITH, YOU CHOSE HIM!

ANAKIN KRIFFIN' SKYWALKER! YOUR "JEDI PROTECTOR"! MORE LIKE KRIFF BUDDY!"

"AND THEN YOU GO AHEAD AND GET YOURSELF KNOCKED UP! YOU JUST DON'T THINK, DO YOU PADME! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOURSELF!"

Both women are crying by know.

"A-AND NOW YOUR ASKING ME FOR HELP! WELL HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF THAT!" she screamed, and she slapped Padme across the face.

"Sola, you've gone too far!" I saw Darred running around the side of the house.

Sola froze.

staring at her hand, horrified at what she had done. She at Padme and then back at her hand. Turning, she fled into the house.

I handed Darred his children, and sprinted to the porch. I took Padme in my arms and whispered soothing things to her.

"Anakin."

I looked to my left and saw Darred staring back at me.

"I think it would be best if you and Padme stay somewhere else. we own a beutiful vacation cabin and I think it would suffice.

Also, I know it's a lot to ask, but I would really appreciate it if you took the girls with you. I don't want them to witness anymore of this and I think Sola needs time to settle down before it's safe for the girls to be here."

"Of course" I replied. The girls had nothing to do with this, and they shouldn't be stuck in the middle of it.

He took a little sheet paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"These are the coordinates. I drop some off some of the girls stuff later."

"Thanks."

Darred nodded before crouching down, so he was at the level as Ryoo and Pooja.

"Girls you are going to go on a little vacation with your aunt and uncle. Ok?"

"Ok daddy." They replied.

"Now be good. I love you."

He hugged the girls. Before going back to the house.

Ryoo looked up at me

"Is Auntie Padme going to be ok?" she asked concernedly.

I smiled at the girls and was about to reply when a croaky voice spoke next to me.

"I'll be fine girls. I just needs some rest. Let's go."

I took Pooja's hand, and Padme took Ryoo's.

Still supporting Padme, the four of us walked back to the ship.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello! Well there it is, the big explosion! I hope you liked it! **

**I'm feel like total shit for waiting this long to update! I just could not get this chapter done! But it's up now and I feel a load of my shoulders. **

**So, PLEASE drop me a lovely little review! It really inspires me to when I open up my email and see all of your reviews!**

**Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**I do not own Star Wars. As awesome as it would be, I don't own any part if it**_

**-Diamondgirl3;)**

**P.S.**

**Kriff means fuck in star wars. If you don't believe me, look it up. **


	6. A Shoulder To Cry On

Chapter 6:

A Shoulder To Cry On

* * *

WHAT HAVE I DONE!

I stared down at my hand, and then at the red hand mark imprinted on my little sister's face. I took a step backwards, staggering as I did. I looked back at Padme and froze.

The look on her face almost killed me with remorse.

That look of hurt, mistrust, sorrow, and...

Fear.

She was terrified of me.

My little sister was dead scared that I would hurt her again, and by extent, her unborn child.

Her arms were clutched around her swollen abdomen, as if she was trying to protect her baby.

I could of hurt her baby. I could of injured my niece or nephew, as a baby, an unborn baby.

I panicked.

What if I did?!

What do I do?!

I bolted in the house, and collapsed, sobbing onto the couch.

I lay on the couch, crying. I cried for Padme. I was so wrong. This wasn't her fault. She was in love, as simple as that. Who can't control who you love, and you shouldn't resist it either.

It wasn't her fault she was in love with a Jedi. It wasn't her fault that the world was a mess and she was stuck in the middle of it all.

All she wanted was a family.

A child to love and care for. A husband to love and cherish forever, and one you felt just the same.

She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve all the backlash, all the hate and mistrust.

She needed her love.

She needed her family.

She needed me.

She needed a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

I wasn't ok.

I was a mess.

I was scared, not for me.

I was scared for my baby, for my sister, and for everyone else caught up in this mess.

Poor little Ryoo and Pooja.

The didn't deserve to be affected by this. They were little kids, not old enough the understand. They were incident, and were caught in the middle. Now they were separated from their mom.

Because of me.

Because of me, my sister hated me, Hated.

We were a team, always there for each other. Or at least we used to be.

I used to tell her everything, then my life changed. I wanted to tell her what was happening SO bad. But I couldn't. I couldn't put my family in danger.

If someone had heard...

I can't even bare to think about what might of happened.

I couldn't tell her, and now she never wants to see me again.

I don't blame her, I'm just hurt.

I'm hurt that my own sister won't even listen to me, she doesn't understand how hard this was, what me and Anakin have been threw. She thinks we hooked up once, and got together when I found out I was pregnant, like I was some a common prostitute, and him a womanizer looking for a one-night stand that backfired.

She didn't know anything.

Nothing of what we've even threw. Nothing of our past, struggles, or relationship.

Nothing.

I wanted to explain, I'd did.

But things don't always work out the way we think they will.

It was all to much.

I needed someone. Someone to hold me and tell me it would be ok.

What I needed, was a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**I know, shortest chapter ever! But I needed their reactions! The aftermath of the explosion. Well here it is. If you couldn't tell, first half was Sola, second Padme. **

**Anyway, **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Merry christmas everyone! Hope you all have a happy holiday, and on that note, **

**PLEASE DROP ME A REVIEW! Reviews are like presents, there always appreciated. It would totally make my day to see a email full of reviews tomorrow! I'id love to get 6 or 7 reviews!**

**If you've got any question, feel free to Pm me, or leave a question in a review.**

**Happy holidays!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**

**P.S. Thanks to all the guest reviews! **


	7. Letters

Chapter 7:

Letters

* * *

_Dear Padme,_

_I was wrong._

_You deserved none of what I did to you. You are in love, with a wonderful man, and expecting a beautiful baby, why should you be punished or that? I was hurt, and I lashed out at you, instead of talking to you. I can't change what I did, as much as I hate myself for it. All I want, is to talk to you, and to be a part of your life again. _

_I was always jealous of you Padme. You were always the center of attention, and I always felt shunned when you did something good. You were so good at everything you did, and I wanted so desperately to be just as good. We used to be so close, and we used to it'll each other everything. _

_But then the war started. _

_We disconnected over the war and I regret that, as It was my fault. I made no effort to see you, and I really should of._

_Also, I should of been more welcoming to Anakin. I could how in love you two were, even though you didn't know it yourselves. But I was selfish. I didn't want my little sister to get married, I was afraid you'd forget about me, so I gave Anakin the cold shoulder._

_But this is the worst thing I've ever done. _

_It wasn't your fault, you couldn't tell me, I understand. You couldn't tell me, not by choice, but to protect your family. If someone found out, your family would of been in even more danger, and it wasn't worth the risk. I didn't understand at first, but I do know. _

_I want to see you, Padme. Can we arrange a time to meet and talk?_

_I will never forgive myself for saying the things I said, or for striking you across the face. _

_You're a beautiful, strong woman Padme, and Anakin is a wonderland man, and a loving husband and father. _

_I don't ask for your forgiveness, that wouldn't be fair. _

_I only hope that we can once again be sisters. _

_I love you, _

_Sola_

* * *

The letter was dotted with tears by the time I finished reading it. I never knew how she felt. She was jealous of me, jealous.

I was the jealous one, envious of Sola's family, and the fact that a planet didn't rely on her.

I brushed a tear from my eye. I needed to reply, we needed to make this right.

* * *

_Dear Sola, _

_I'm so sorry. _

_I never knew you felt that way, I'm so sorry you had to go though that. _

_I always thought you were the lucky one._

_You have such a wonderful life, a life that I wanted. _

_I forgive you, and I hope you will forgive me. _

_Will you meet me at my doctors appointment tomorrow morning?_

_I love you,_

_Padme_

* * *

She was envious of me. Well, I guess we all have unspoken feelings.

A smile lit up my face.

I was going to see her.

It was going to be ok.

We were going to be ok.

Still smiling, I grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled a reply.

* * *

_Dear Padme, _

_I can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Sola_

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello! I'm sorry this is ANOTHER short chapter, but I needed to resolve this issue, it was driving me crazy. I had most of the chapter typed up, but it got erased somehow, and the backup as well. **

**I hope everyone had a great holiday, and has a happy new year as well. **

**By the way, 52 REVIEWS! I am in shock. Before I posted this I was hoping to get like maybe 15 by now. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, and please continue to!;) **

**Lastly, what is your favorite STAR WARS movie? **

**Mine is, "The Empire Strikes Back". I love the different situations, and the ending makes me cry every time! I love Leia and Han! **

**Thanks!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**

**P.S.**

**I get a lot of anonymous reviews, and I was just curious if you guys actually have accounts, or are really guests to the website? **


	8. Stressed Out

Chapter 8

Stressed Out

* * *

I am flipping out.

Not only is this my first doctor's appointment, but also the first time I've seen my sister since our fight.

"Ani!"

"Yeah?" He stuck his head out the bathroom door, toothpaste dripping from his mouth.

"I'm really nervous."

"Un sec."

He duched hs head back into the bathroom, and went to wash out his mouth. It's hard to have a decent conversation with a mouth full of toothpaste. I sighed and reached for my hairbrush, softly combing out my soft hair. I guess that brushing my hair had really become a stress habit, when I was really nervous, I always, when possible, reached out for that hairbrush. That's probably why my hair is so soft, I've been so stressed out, I'm always brushing it.

About ten seconds later Anakin came back out, and sat down on the bed, facing me.

He looked at me quizzically, and asked concernedly, "Why are you nervous Padme? It's not your sister is it?"

I shook my head. I was worried about that two, but the wasn't the main reason I was stressing out. "No." I answered, "It's the baby."

His brow furled in confusion for a few seconds before looking up in shock.

"You don't want to keep it?" He uttered, terrified he was right in what he thought I meant.

"Of course I want to keep it! I exclaimed.

Hs face visibly relaxed. "Well then, what's wrong."

"I'm just worried." I sighed."It's my first doctor's appointment, and I'm just worried that something is wrong."I started. "I mean I'm six months pregnant, and this is my first appointment! I'm freaking out!" tears where forming in my eyes. Damn Hormones.

Anakin wrapped his muscular arms around my. "It's going to be fine Padme. Your just a little stressed out, and the crazy hormones definitely aren't helping that." I slugged him in the gut, but a Watery laugh escaped my lips. "Everything will be be, some women never have doctor's appointments, and their babies turn out fine. Take my mom fir example," he continued, "She didn't have one doctor's appointment, and i turned out perfect." He smirked

"My humble humble hero." I muttered.

He just grinned and continued with his little pep-talk. "Plus, your sister will be there to support you as well. And you already said you don't want me to come to, right?"

"Yes, This is something Sola and I promised each other. I was at her appointment for her, and she'll be there for me"

He nodded and released me.

"Darred's picking you up in 30 minutes, do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head once more, and went to get dressed, feeling a little less nervous.

* * *

'Who wants some breakfast?" I asked as my two favorite, and only, nieces, as they scampered into the kitchen.

"ME!" Pooja Squealed.

"Me to pwease!" Added Ryoo. That kid was so polite.

"Alright." I scanned the fridge. "How about eggs?"

"Yummy!" exclaimed Pooja, well Ryoo nodded.

I turned on the pan, and started whisking up the eggs.

"Uncle Ani?" asked Pooja.

"Yes?"

"Can we have some warm milk pwease?"

"I'm one step ahead of you girls." I replied pouring the hot milk into to mugs, and handing it to each of the girls.

"So, what do you to want to do today while your aunt is at the doctors?" I asked over the sizzling of the eggs.

A scared look came over Ryoo's face.

"What happened to Auntie Padme?" She squeaked, terrified.

"I'm fine sweetie." Came a voice from the door.

Padme came into the kitchen, sitting down next to Ryoo. "I'm just going for to get a check up for the baby."

"This one?" Asked Ryoo pointing to Padme's enlarged stomach.

Padme laughed, and nodded. "Yes sweetie. Ani, can i have some eggs too? Please." she added, batting her eyelashes.

Setting plates in front of all three, I replied "I expected you'd change your mind."

Starting on my own plate, I asked the girls again, "So, what do you two want to do?"

"Can we go to the beach?" Asked Ryoo.

"Pwease!" Added Pooja Batting her eyelashes, just as Padme had done.

We almost fell over laughing.

"I wonder where she learned that!" I choked out, holding onto the table for support.

Very innocently, Pooja pointed to her Blushing Aunt. I couldn't help it. I was laughing my head off, we all were. It was just too funny.

It took a few minutes to recover from that episode, but we eventually did calm down and resume breakfast.

"Alright girl, I'll take you to the beach after breakfast." I smiled. "But, no more Sand attacks."

The sisters giggled at this, remembering the last time I had taken them the beach. Let's just say, it took me hours to become sand free again. That stuff really gets everywhere.

Everywhere.

"Knock knock!" came a voice from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Pooja and Ryoo yelled, jumping down from their chairs, and running over to hug their father.

"Hello girls." he said fondly, hugging his daughters. "I trust you've been good?" He shot a question look at his brother-in-law and sister-in-law.

"They've even angels." answered Padme warmly.

"That's an understatement!" I chuckled.

"That's good to hear." replied Darred, beaming down at his children. "Ready to go Padme?"

Padme nodded. "Where's Sola?"

"She's meeting you there, she'll be in the waiting room, she just had a few things to do before coming. I'm going to drop you off, then I have to go to my work place for a few hours. Sola said that you two had agreed that after the appointment you'd both come back here, Correct?"

"Correct." Padme confirmed, "And Darred," she smiled, "Feel free to stop by after you're done at work as well."

He smiled. "I might just do that. Well I guess will be off then!" He bent down to hug the girls, and went to wait outside.

A nervous look once again spread over Padme's face.

I put my arms around her, and held her close, never wanting to let go. She clung to me tightly for a moment, before I released her. After planting a short kiss on her soft lips, I looked her in the eye and said "You'll be fine."

A small smile formed on her cherry colored lips. "I know."

She gave each one of her nieces a brief hug, and with that, she turned, and walked out the door, not knowing that her life would never be the same again.

* * *

**AN: **

**Hello again! I know, first update of 2013! Oh, and sorry for the mini cliffe;) I promise that I will update as soon as I possibly can, but my life is getting pretty busy. Also, I am currently absorbed in a new story I'm writing, It's a Harry Potter story, sorry guys, but I will devote more time to this story though. This chapter was sort of a filler, but I wanted to show a little of the relationship between Padme, Anakin, and the girl. sorry this one was cut short, I was writing it, and this just felt like a good stopping point. **

**Anyway, I want to know what you all think! What did you like, what do you think could be better? Let me know in a lovely little review! **

**Feel free to Pm me f you have any questions or comments, I'll always get back to you as soon as I can, which is relatively fast. **

_**Coming up in chapter 9**_

_**Anakin gets a surprise visit from some old friends, and Padme and Sola sort through some serious issues. **_

_**Plus, some unexpected information from the doctor, that leaves everyone lost for words! (But I bet you can guess what it is!;)**_

**-Diamondgirl3;)**

**P.S.**

**Sorry if I offended anyone about the anonymous review thing, I was just wondering.**


	9. Double Trouble

Chapter 9:

Double trouble

**( oOo means a change in perspective, line break means a change of scene!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is the address." The first man said, looking up at a nice sized house on the beach.

"Let's go then." Urged the second, impatiently starting off towards the gorgeous house.

"Come, see him, we must." Said the last, before hobbling of towards the house himself.

oOo

The door bell sounded, as Anakin Skywalker washed the dishes left over from breakfast. Turning the water off, he dried his hands on his apron, which was a present from his nieces, who had made and "Decorated" it with their aunt. It was a ghastly pink, with little rainbows, sparkles, and hearts all over it, but loved he anyway, because it had been made by two very special people who'd worked hard on it.

Unfastening his apron, Pooja ran into the freshly cleaned kitchen calling his name.

"Uncle Ani, There's three mans here to see ya!"

Anakin froze. '_It couldn't be...'_

oOo

"Hello young one." Obi-Wan Kenobi greeted the small girl who had answered the door. Who is this girl? "Does anyone by the name of Anakin Skywalker live here?"

"Uh huh."

"Call him, will you youngling?" Jedi master Yoda requested of the young girl who reminded him a certain former senator of Naboo.

"Sure, one sec." She turned and ran into the house, leaving the three waiting outside the door, wondering who this mysterious girl was, and if and how she was related to Anakin.

oOo

"Stay here Pooja." Anakin said quietly, grasping the handle of my lightsaber. He moved swiftly through the kitchen. Turning the corner to the front hall, he found himself face-to-face with none other than Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan smirked at Anakin's shocked face.

"Surprised?"

Anakin wiped the shocked look of his handsome face and engulfed Kenobi in a brotherly hug.

Releasing him, he noticed Windu and Yoda, and nodded to them.

"A pleasure to see you Master Windu, Master Yoda." Anakin greeted the Jedi masters politely.

"The pleasure is ours, Master Skywalker." Windu replied coolly. It was clearer from his tone that he would rather be somewhere else right now.

"Well, come in," Anakin said, taking Pooja's hand and leading the trio to the brightly lit sitting room, "Please, have a seat."

The four sat down on the comfortable sofas, Anakin pulling Pooja onto his lap.

"Sure been busy, Anakin." Obi-Wan joked, motioning to Pooja.

Anakin laughed. "No, this is Padme's sisters daughter, Pooja, my niece. Her sister and her were staying here for about two weeks."

Obi-Wan noodled, and Mace Windu cleared his throat.

"Well," Anakin started, "as pleasant as it is to see you, I assume this isn't just a friendly visit."

"Right you are, Anakin." Relied the ancient voice of Yoda. "Much to discuss, we have."

"Anakin-" Mace started only to be interrupted by Ryoo, who had just Run into the room.

"Uncle Ani! Will you brush my hair?" she simpered.

Anakin threw an apologetic look at Windu before turning his attention to Ryoo.

"Ryoo, you now it's not nice to interrupt." Scolded Anakin, "You need to apologize to Master Windu."

The young girl turned to Windu looking downcast, "I'm Sorry, Master Window." she said in all seriousness.

Anakin and Obi-Wan let at Ryoo's mispronunciation of Mace's name, well Mace scowled at them.

Anakin took the hair brush from Ryoo and began to detangle her long chocolate-brown hair, that reminded him of Padme.

'_I wonder how she is doing?' _He thought.

He turned his attention back to the Unamused Jedi Master.

"So, what can I do for you Master Windu?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Padme muttered frantically, steering out the window for a sign of Sola, all though, little did she know, that she was looking t the wrong side of the building. Padme was sitting in the doctors waiting room, waiting (imagine that) for her sister to show up. Darred had dropped her off five minutes ago, stating that Sola should be there in a minute or two. She was trying to pass the time by reading a book titled, _The Baby Name Game_, which wasn't proving at all helpful in passing the time, but she did spot a few names she liked. She shot a nervous look at the clock, '_only five more minutes', _she thought.

Suddenly, she heard foot steps, and second later Sola burst threw the double door, panting slightly, and clutching a shopping bag.

Padme sighed with relief at the sight of her older sister, and waved her over, not quite sure what to do next.

oOo

"I'm So Late!" Muttered Sola under her breath, as she hurried into the Doctors office building, clutching a shopping bag in her sweaty hand. She shoved open the double doors, panting.

Sola Naberrie was freaking out. Today she was reuniting with her only sister(hopefully), and had no idea how to go about setting things right. She was a nervous wreck.

She had stopped at baby store on the way to the appointment to buy Padme a little something for the baby, and was now running a tad bit late, which was definitely not helping with her nerves. If she missed this appointment, Padme would never forgive her.

Sola scanned the room and saw Padme waving her over from the corner of the brightly light waiting room. She quickly hurried over, wanting a chance to talk with Padme before the appointment.

oOo

Padme stood up as her sister approached, and without warning engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. Sola stiffened for a second, then hugged Padme back, overjoyed that Padme wasn't harboring any hard feelings.

After a few more seconds, Padme released her big sister, and sat back down, gesturing for Sola to take the seat beside her.

Sola sat down and instantly broke into a long winded apology, which Padme waved away, reassuring her that she wasn't mad.

"Don't be sorry sola." she commanded, brushing her air off her face, "I understand why you did it, I probably would of done something similar if it had been me, trust me." She winked, causing Sola to chuckle.

"So, are we ok?" Padme questioned a little nervously.

Sola didn't respond, but instead engulfed Padme in yet another bear hug. Both sisters teared up, and held each other tight, reestablishing their sisterhood once and for all.

It was good to be sisters again.

Releasing Padme, Sola picked up the shopping bag and pressed it into her sisters hand.

"Congrats sis!" She beamed.

Padme looked curiously at her sister before reaching into the bag and pulling out to baby blankets, one pink, one blue.

"Thanks Sola, these are so soft! But why two?"

Sola smiled, "Well, I didn't know if it would be a boy or girl, so I just bought both!"

The sisters had began chatting about baby names and genders, when a medical droid came into the room and called out "Padme Skywalker, please follow me."

Padme jumped, and paled. Sola, laughed, shaking her head, and stood up, pulling Padme up with her, and leading her after the medi-droid.

"It's gonna be fine." She soothed, "It's ok to be scared, I know I was my first appointment, but everything will be fine."

They entered a room, and the Droid told Padme to lay in on bed.

Terrified, Padme layer down on the bed, gripping Sola's hand, as the droid, rolled up her shirt, exposing her swelled abdomen.

"Relax." Ordered the droid, "I'm just going to do some tests to make sure the baby is healthy, and growing correctly, ok?"

Padme nodded.

The droid did a few tests, then left the room to collect the results. It reappeared a few minutes later holding some paper.

"Is the baby ok?" Padme asked feverishly.

"Oh yes," the droid replied in its monotone voice, "the babies are Grwing Properly, and are in perfect health."

Padme sighed with relief, letting all the anxiety leave her body and mind.

"Did you hear that Sola, my little babies are... Wait, BABIES!"

* * *

**Hello! No I'm not dead, I've just been a bit busy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the reunion between Padme and Sola, I know I did, and don't worry, more will be reveled about why the three Jedi have sought out Anakin next chapter. I really don't like Mace Windu, and this is just how I think he should be and act, sorry if anyone doesn't like that.**

**I was really excited to write this chapter, but wasn't sure how to go about the appointment, I hope I did all right! Anyway I'm really excited because, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

**Anyway, I'm in a pretty good mood, and I promised that I would finish this chapter by today, so here you are, a present for you! I hope you like, so PLEASE REVIEW! I'm hoping to get 6 or 7 this chapter, a great present I might add. **

**So, everyone have a great day!**

**In till next chapter!**

**-Diamondgirl3;););)**


	10. The Proposition Part I

Chapter 10

A Proposition Part I

**(This chapter starts about 30-40 minutes after Padme and Darred left!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Previously)_

_"What can I do for you?"_

* * *

Master Windu cleared his throat, and nodded to the girls. "Skywalker, maybe it would be best if the younglings left while we discuss these matters."

Anakin narrowed his eyes at Windu for a second, before gently lifting his three year old niece of his lap and setting her on her feet by his sister.

"Ryoo Pooja, Why don't you go play in the backyard." Anakin suggested, giving them a pointed look, that clearly meant 'don't argue'.

Getting the message, Ryoo sighed, and grabbed her little sisters hand and lead her out of the sitting room, mumbling something about "Never hearing the good stuff".

Focusing his attention on the Jedi masters, Anakin repeated his question.

"Well Anakin," Obi-wan started, "We have a proposition to offer you."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Masters," he said respectfully, but firmly, "I thought I had made it quite clear to you that that my family comes first right now."

"We know Anakin," Obi-wan said quickly, "But here us out. Master Windu, if you please"

"We are actually have an offer for both you and your... wife" A disgruntled look came over him, but he continued, "Where is Miss Amidala?"

"_Mrs. Skywalker_ isn't home at the moment." Replied Anakin coldly, resisting the urge to role his eyes at the old fashioned Jedi. "As a matter of fact she should be home in around a half an hour. Would you like to wait for Padme, or Should we go right ahead?"

"Wait, we shall." Answered Yoda calmly.

"Alright then, Let's go out to the yard then." Anakin said starting off to the kitchen. Obi-wan followed, glaring at Mace Windu. Begrudgingly, Mace followed Yoda out of the cozy sitting room, through the spacious kitchen, and out into a beautiful backyard with a breath-taking view of the lake.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Anakin gestured to the lawn furniture, "I'll get some refreshments."

"I'll come with you." offered Obi-wan, and the two went back into the house.

oOo

''So, how are you adjusting to life on Naboo?" Obi-wan inquired, pulling out a chair at the counter and sitting down.

"Well, it's certainly a change." Anakin said, reaching into the fridge to pull our a pitcher of Juma juice, a favorite among the Jedi. "It's taken sometime, but according to Padme, "I've mastered the role of housemaid"." Anakin admitted, rolling his eyes at the chuckling Jedi. "But it's been great getting to be with her all the time, and watching Pooja and Ryoo has been great practice for both of us. It's no Jedi mission, but it works." he finished simply, setting down the pitcher and pulling out four glasses.

Obi-wan fixed him with an expressed expression. "Your really changing Anakin. I'm very proud of you."

Grinning, Anakin, grabbed the pitcher and cups, and the two went back outside.

oOo

"I can't wait two see the look on Anakin's face when you tell him!" laughed Sola, as the sisters strolled up the front drive.

"I know!" squealed Padme, practically jumping up and down with excitement. "He's going to be so shocked!"

Walking into the house, they found no one, but the sound of voices coming from the open back door was enough to solve the mystery. Quickly walking through the house, the two traipsed through the open door, to find what looked like a Jedi reunion party.

"Padme!" exclaimed Anakin, getting up and bestowing a kiss on her rosy cheek. With a look at Padme, he held out his hand to Sola, who, looking rather surprised, shook it, a huge smile spreading over her face. Then in the the spur of the moment, she embraced Anakin in a sisterly hug.

Breaking apart, Anakin beamed, "It's good to meet the real you, Sola."

"Likewise." She grinned back.

"Padme, it's good to see you again." Greeted Obi-wan, shanking her hand, and turning to Sola. "And It's splendid to meet you to, Miss..."

"Sola Naberrie." She smiled. "I'm Padme's sister."

Mace Windu cleared his throat. "Sentor Amidala, how," he paused", _fitting_ to see you."

"And you Master Windu." She said through gritted teeth, a forced smile on her lips."And it's Mrs. Skywalker. I am no longer a senator or Amidala."

"We'll see."

Nodding to Sola, he took his seat again, a disgruntled look on his face.

Turning her attention to the last and wisest of the three Jedi. "Master Yoda, an honor as always."

Chuckling slightly, he replied "Mine, the honor is. Meet you, a pleasure it is, Mrs. Naberrie. "

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Master Yoda, I have heard so many great things about you."

After everyone was seated, Padme asked, curious, "Not to be rude, but why are you here!"

"We have a proposition for you and Anakin." Obi-wan answered.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well," he continued, "We are aware that both of you want to remove yourselves from politics, war, and press, and just be together as a family." The couple nodded. "It is a great loss the republic, You two leaving. Padme, you are an very prominent, important political figure, and Anakin, you're an Jedi, but not just a Jedi. You are gifted, and one of the most powerful Jedi." Obi-wan beamed, ignoring Mace's snort of indignation.

"I still don't understand what you want us to do, Obi-wan." Padme questioned.

"We need more Jedi. We need strong, naturally talented Jedi. With you as parents your child will be unbelievably strong."

"Actually," Padme cut in, "You mean _children_."

Anakin's mouth fell open in a perfect O. "you don't mean.."

"Yes! I'm having twins!" she squealed, oblivious to bored, annoyed look on Windu's face. Anakin embraced Padme and kissed her deeply, not caring that they had company. An 'ahem' from Sola, brought them back to there surroundings, and Padme grinned sheepishly, while Anakin beamed, his happiness beyond words.

"Congratulations!" Exclaimed two of the Jedi, while one just looked away, frustrated at the thought of not one, but _TWO_ more Skywalkers! Mace Windu was having a very bad day.

"Well, I hate to get back to business, but as I was saying," Obi-Wan started up again. "We want you to come back to Corasant. The republic needs you Padme, and the Jedi need you Anakin. And more than anything, we need your children."

* * *

**Hello! It's been to long, I know! Sorry this is a little late! My life has taken a positive twist, but it definitely has cut down on my writing time. By the way, I'm writing a one-shot about Anakin's discussions with the Jedi council when he 'took a leave of absence'. It's called Family comes first, so look out for that. Chapter 11 shouldn't take too long to finish, so watch for that within a week or two, maybe less, and I have Chapter 12 already finished.**

**On another note, Please Review! I really need to know your guys opinions on this story! What did you like, not like? What could be better? What was good? **

**Let me now!**

_**Disclaimer- **_

_**Own STAR WARS, I do not. **_

**Till next chapter!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**


	11. The Proposition Part II

Chapter 11

The Proposition Part II

* * *

"WHAT!" Both Parents exclaimed, Anakin jumping out of his seat and starting to pace, trying to contemplate what he had just heard, while Padme at motionless, staring open-mouthed at the three Jedi. Even Sola was speechless, looking in disgust at the Jedi.

"Train them, we must. Become powerful Jedi, they will." Yoda stated solemnly.

Padme was lost for words, unusual for her. She gaped at the Insane Jedi, unable to believe that after all they had been through to protect their family, these... people, wanted them to give up their children to the Jedi for 'the good of the republic'.

"Who do you think you are!" Shouted Anakin furious. "After all we've been through! All the struggles and hardship! You think you can just waltz on into our home and tell us to give up our children to your 'cause'!" Anakin was filled with a red-hot anger. After all that's happened how can these people, people he believed understood and respected his wishes, ask him to give up his family, who he had worked so hard to protect, so they could help themselves! It was unthinkable!

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Padme joined in, Standing up next to her husband, who folded his arms around her stomach, subconsciously. "We have been through so much to keep this family together! You really think we are just going to say, 'Oh well, who cares what we've been through. Let's give up our children to the republic, so they can feel better about themselves'!"

"It's not like that." Obi-wan stated, calmly.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Anakin Bellowed, his temper reaching boiling point. "Then what's it like, 'O Powerful One', what is the true meaning of this _'Proposition'_ ?" He mocked, throwing a challenging look at his old mentor.

"Calm yourself, Skywalker!" Windu drawled in a bored tone, staring anywhere but at the furious young man in front of him.

"Please, give us a chance to explain." Obi-wan asked, looking at Padme.

Resignedly, the couple sat down on one of the chairs, Padme resting her head on Anakin's chest, and snuggling up to him.

"Do you mind?" Growled Windu, annoyed at the anther display of affection. This man was supposedly a Jedi. He needed to act like one!

Obi-wan rolled his eyes at his old-fashioned companion. 'Mace really needs to accept the new rules!' Obi-wan thought.

"You two are a key part of the republic, as will your children be. Your offspring will be exceedingly powerful Jedi, once we have trained them." Obi-wan explained. "We need to train them, to teach them are ways."

"The Jedi are corrupt." Mace cut in, twisting the younger masters words. "We need a new generation, to teach the proper ways of a Jedi to."

"IF YOU ARE REFERRING TO ME!" Shouted Anakin jumping up from his seat, and approaching Windu, "I WOULD STOP RIGHT THERE! I would ASHMED if my kids turned out like YOU!" He spat. "I don't need to hear anymore of this garbage, Obi-wan, please leave my home and never approach my family again!" He finished, stomping off into the house.

Yoda shook his head, his eyes shut tight in concentration.

Obi-wan turned to Padme, a pleading look in on his face. "I only meant that when the children where older, would your family consider coming back to Coruscant, having your children taught the ways of a Jedi, Anakin returning to the order, and you resuming your role as senator."

Padme sighed and looked down at her shoes. "Why couldn't you have said that, Obi-wan?"

"Padme, will you-"

"Yes." She answered, knowing the master question before it had be spoken. "I'll talk to Anakin. But I wouldn't expect him to come around soon. He trusted you, all of you, and to him, what you did was a betray of trust."

"I wish it hadn't come out like that." Obi-wan sighed.

"So do I." Padme agreed, glaring coldly at Master Windu, who she knew was a large part of why this had gone so wrong, "But you could of handed this differently. Goodbye masters." She said stalking back into the house, Sola following her, calling her children inside as she went.

The three Jedi quickly left the premises. one had a heavy heart, one was calculating the possible future of the Skywalkers, and the last was concealing a smirk, as they boarded there ship back to Coruscant.

oOo

Anakin was swimming in red-hot pool of anger. He had trusted those Jedi, even Windu, who he'd never really liked, but he had still trusted them all. They had seemed to respect his wishes, but little more than three weeks later, they betrayed his trust.

Fuming, Anakin thundered up the stairs and into his and Padme's room slamming the door, and hurling himself onto the couch. His mind was reeling. He just didn't understand why they would do this, why they would try to rip apart his family he was working so hard to protect, something that he had confided in them.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, and the quiet footsteps walking over to the couch, in till his soul mate sat down next to him, and burrowed her face in his chest, tears soaking his shirt. He held her silently, stroking her silky brown curls.

Why she was crying though, he didn't quite comprehend, but he didn't badger her. He just held her in till her sobs eventually faded away.

"What's wrong baby?" Anakin murmured, his hand still entangled in her brown curls.

Padme sat up, moved onto his lap, and lay her head against his broad chest.

"I don't know." She hiccupped."I guess I just needed to let it all out, all my emotions." She drew back, looking him in the eye. "Obi-wan talked to me after you left. He told me what they meant was for us maybe when the kids are older to come back to Coruscant and resume are posts, and have are children train as Jedi."

Anakin groaned in frustration, leaning his head back and messaging his temple.

"Why couldn't he of just said that!" He scoffed, "It would of saved the whole thing!"

"I know, but I won't begin to fathom the way a Jedi's mind works." she agreed, leaning back against Anakin. "Well, we can talk about that latter, but let's just agree on one thing first."

Anakin's eyebrows rose in curiosity. "What?"

"Let's never force the kids to be something they don't want to be."

"Agreed." Anakin smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "So, twins."

"Yep." She smirked, "When you do something, you really do it."

Anakin laughed, wrapping his arms around her, inhaling the flowery scent of her hair, as the two drifting off into a hazy sleep.

* * *

**HELLO! I was pretty happy about how this chapter turned out, hope you were too! The next chapter has been typed since before I began this story, as I had intended to write a series of one-shots, before reliving this would be much better as a story. Anyway, I just have to fix that up a bit, but I might keep it on hold till the chapter after that is finished, or at least mostly done.**

**Please Review! I really need some inspiration! What did you like/not like?**

**Any question are welcome as always! I'm kinda wondering if we are gonna break 100 reviews this chapter! (still in shock at that!))**

**Till next chapter!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**


	12. Sunsets and Baby Names

Chapter 12

Sunsets and Baby Names

I hate sand. Always have, always will. Even on the gorgeous beaches of Naboo, we're we live. I detest it, but nothing makes Padme happier than sitting on the beach, behind are lake house, watching the sun sink beneath the crystal clear waves. So, I've learned to deal with that rough, grainy feeling, so I can sit on the beach with my seven month pregnant wife. Every night, we sit out on the beach, watching the sun set slowly over the vast lake. It was perfect. Water lapping at our feet, a soft breeze playing across our faces . I looked down at Padme, who was leaning against my bare chest. As if she felt my gaze, Padme lifted her head, and looked up at me. Her brown eyes meet my icy blue ones.

"You look so serious, Ani. What's on your mind?" She questioned.

I stared at her for a moment before answering solemnly.

"Baby names."

I looked away, as heard her start the laugh. I shook my head at her, which made her laugh even harder.

"What's so Funny, Padme?"

She took a few long deep breathes to calm herself before replying, "Well, you looked so serious, like you were concentrating on something that was really important."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Padme, naming our children is really important!"

"But it looked liked you were thinking about the proposition, or something. Well since we're on the topic any way, what names were you thinking about?"

I watched the reflection of the sunset on the gentle waters of the lake for a minute, before replying.

"Well for a girl, I like the name Leia. I heard it on a mission to Alderaan once, and it just stuck with me."

"Leia." Padme repeated.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

Her eyes narrowed in concentration. "I love it." she said finally.

"Great, me too! Now what about a boy?"

"Luke." She answered at once.

"Luke?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that name?"

"Of course not! I actually like it. No, I'm serious Padme! It's a great name for a boy!"

Padme turned around so she was facing me. Are eyes meet yet again, as she asked breathlessly, "Really? Because I really want to name are son that!"

"Great, I love it. But for a girl, can we please call her Leia?"

She giggled at my anxious expression, and nodded in agreement. "I love that name! I was actually thinking about it myself. For a baby girl, her name will be Leia."

"And for a boy, his name will be Luke."

Padme nodded in agreement, and rested back against my shoulders, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Ani?"

"Yes Padme?"

"I love you."

"The feeling is mutual." Padme punched me in the chest. " Hey! I'm just kidding! I love you Padme."

She giggled and glanced up at me. "Really?"

"With all my heart."

"The feeling is mutual."

We both burst out laughing. I scooped her up in my arms, got up and carried her back to the house.

That night, I lay with the love of my life snuggled up against me.

"Padme?"

"Yes Ani?"

"I still can't believe we're having twins."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Me too."

**AN: Hello! I know this chapter is short, but the next one is a big one! It skips ahead about 2 months, and I bet someone can guess what the big event is. Anyway, I am so unbelievably sleep deprived and busy, but I promise to stay on top of my writing. A review would be greatly appreciated, and that's it!**

**Till next chapter!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**


	13. Say Hello

Chapter 13

Say Hello

**(2 months later!)**

* * *

Padme Skywalker was having a bad day. Aside from reoccurring stomached pains, she and Anakin were supposed to be meeting Sola and Darred in an half-an-hour, and Anakin still wasn't back yet from his meeting with Obi-wan. And on top of that, they had moved into their new house three weeks ago, and still weren't fully unpacked

Sighing, the former queen sank down onto the vanity stool, and ran a brush through her chocolate-brown hair. Her face scrunched up in pain as another pain pierced her swollen stomach. The pain subsided after ten seconds, and Padme exhaled deeply. Getting up, she walked out to the balcony, and lay down on a very comfortable lounge chair she and Anakin had picked out last week.

If only the stomach pains would stop...

oOo

"We aren't at a conclusion yet."

"Well I'm just glad that you understand where we're coming from." Obi-wan concluded, glad that he had finally gotten through to Anakin. It had taken a while for Anakin to even speak to him, yet alone meet with him.

The young couple had been quite wary of the Jedi since their last meeting. The Jedi master supposed he should have been more careful with his choice of speech, when he had proposed that the Skywalker children train to become Jedi, especially with Anakin.

He had watched Anakin grow from a boy to a man, knew all of his strengths and weaknesses, his fears and ambitions. Anakin placed a lot on trust, and he had trusted him above anything. Had.

He doubted whether or not he would ever fully regain Anakin's trust, but at least everything was out in the open now. No more secrets.

oOo

Anakin glanced down at his watch and started. He and Padme were supposed to meet Darred and Sola in half an hour!

Looking back up at Obi-wan, he said, "Sorry to cut this short, Obi-wan, but Padme and I have plans tonight. I must be going. It was good to meet with you."

Getting to his feet, he bowed his head to Obi-wan, who mirrored the action, and took his leave. Reaching out to his vehicle, he jumped in and hurried home.

Anakin knew there would be hell to pay if he were late.

oOo

Padme glanced back at a decorative clock they had placed on the balcony. They were supposed to meet Sola and Darred in ten minutes and Anakin still wasn't back. Sighing, she stretched out, putting her feet up on a pillow. Her ankles were swollen and sore, the former queen's back was killing her, and her stomach was hurting more and more every minute. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt a wave if fatigue wash over her. Giving in to the exhaustion, Padme slipped into a heavy slumber.

oOo

Anakin had meet Obi-wan for lunch at a place about twenty minutes away. He knew he was cutting it close, as he strode to the house ten minutes to spare. The house he and Padme had bought was beautiful. A creamy tan, two story house, with a beach in the backyard, leading into the ocean. The Skywalker residence had four bedrooms, three and a half baths, a spacious kitchen, a living room, dining room, and a sun room.

One of the bedrooms had been turned into a play room, one a guest room, and the third a nursery. The last bedroom was the master, and it had a large balcony, overlooking the ocean. The house was about a little more than half unpacked and the kitchen a mess. Neither Anakin nor Padme had been frequently cooking, so they both had needed quite a bit of practice, and were still getting the hang of it. But the nursery was set up, as well as the living room, kitchen, and the sun room. The babies were due in two weeks, and Anakin was confident that everything would be fully ready by then.

Running up the front steps, Anakin sped into the house calling Padme's name.

No response.

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. Why wasn't Padme responding?

Hurriedly, he searched every room on to the first floor.

No sign of Padme.

Starting to panic slightly, he thundered up the stairs, still calling her name.

oOo

Padme lay on a lounge chair on the balcony, to the left of the glass door, soundly sleeping, oblivious to her panicked husband desperately searching her.

oOo

Anakin tore through the upstairs, frankly searching for his wife. He was in the master bedroom when he heard a scream from the balcony.

oOo

Padme woke with a start. Suddenly, feeling like she was sitting in a pool of water, Padme looked down, and screamed. Her water had just broken!

oOo

Anakin bolted to the glass door, sprinting out it. Turning, he froze as he saw Padme, perfectly intact, sitting on a lounge chair, a look of astonishment on her beautiful face.

Hurrying over to her side, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Please don't do that again, baby. I thought you were missing. Are you all right?"

"I think my water just broke."

* * *

I looked down that my watch. Padme and Anakin were TEN MINUTES LATE! This was very unlike Padme she was usually on time, and if she wasn't going to be, she always called to let me know. We waited for another five minutes before I heard a loud beep come out of my pocket. I took out my messaging device and saw a message from Padme.

Babies coming. Come to the hospital.

"Darred!" I gasped.

"What is it Sola!"

"It's happening. We have to go to the hospital."

Understanding what I meant, we both got up and left the restaurant. The girls were at my friend Juzzi's house. She had a girl Ryoo's age, and a son Pooja's age. Quickly sending Juzzi a quick message explaining the situation and asking if the girls could stay late tonight until Darred could come pick them up, we started the forty-five minute trip to the hospital.

* * *

"The bag is in the closet!" Padme called up the stairs, from the entry way. She was sitting in a squishy chair Anakin had summoned from the living room, trying to direct Anakin to the bag with all she needed for her stay at the hospital.

"Got it!" Anakin's slightly panicked voice floated down the stairs, followed by the Jedi himself a moment later. He picked Padme up bridal style, despite her protests, and carried her out to the land-speeder, then getting in the speeder, and starting off to the hospital. The hospital was about twenty minutes away and half-way their Padme gasped, "Sola and Darred!"

Anakin almost stopped the car. How could they forget?

"Can you send them a message?"

Padme nodded, and wiped out her messenger, quickly sending Sola a short message. Throwing her head back, she groaned as another contraction hit her.

* * *

Padme squeezed Anakin's hand tightly as pain shot throw her abdomen. She was lying on a hospital bed, Anakin on one side, Sola on the other. Padme was four hours into labor and felling horrible. Darred had left an hour or two ago to pick up the girls and take them home.

Sola excused herself to go eat, after being told to by Padme for the past ten minutes.

Anakin held Padme's hand tightly, and leaned in, whispering "I love you" in her ear.

She smiled. Anakin always knew what to say.

The smile was wiped off her face, as she inhaled sharply, her face scrunching up in pain as another contraction raked through her body.

* * *

Two hours later, Leia Skywalker was born at 2:36 am, and her brother, Luke Skywalker, not long after at 2:49 am. Luke weighed 7 pounds, 3 ounces, and Leia 6 pounds, 14 ounces.

Padme lay in her hospital bed, starring down into her son's face. She could already tell he was going to look a lot like Anakin. His hair was as blond as Anakin was, back when he was a young boy on Tattooine, and he had inherited his blue eyes.

Anakin was sitting across the room in an armchair, holding a sleeping Leia in his arms.

The look in his eyes told Padme that her baby girl already had her daddy wrapped around her teensy little fingers.

Anakin looked up, and theirs eyes meet.

He didn't say anything, not wanting to wake the babies, but he didn't need to.

They both knew.

This was the happiest day in their lives.

* * *

**Hello! I feel so shity about how long this took! I have been super busy in till about a week and a half ago, and have had no inspiration whatsoever ever. My friend AubsyBaubsy is to thank for helping me through this chapter, and for being my Beta! She is totally awesome! Anyway, Monday is my last day of school so I will have plenty of time to write for this story and a few others I'm hoping to get posted! I'll keep you all posted!**

**So, tell me what you think! This is totally one of my favorite chapters, and I want to know what you all thought! **

**Till next chapter!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**


	14. Welcome Home

Chapter 14

Welcome Home

* * *

"Anakin is Leia wearing her hat?"

"Yes Padme, and I put Luke's hat on as well."

"And are their diapers clean?"

"Yes sweetie, they were just changed."

"And-"

"Sweetie." Anakin said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Everything is ready, the twins are fine."

Padme visible calmed down and sighed, looking down at the floor of the hospital room. The twins had been born very early yesterday morning, and the family had stayed through the day, and we're now planning to leave today. The doctors had cleared Padme and the twins to leave this morning. It was late morning, and the couple were making last minute preparations. Luke and Leia were each strapped into baby carriers, ready to go. The harnesses the carries fit into where already in the landspeeder. The twins were in matching sleepers Anakin and Padme had received from Ashoka.

A week or so ago, Anakin's former Padawan, Ashoka, came to visit. She had been unable to contact them sooner, as she had been on a mission during the emperors defeat, and had recently learned of the Skywalker's situation. She had the day off, and stopped by. Ashoka was very understanding of what Anakin did, and well she missed him on missions, she was supportive of him and Padme's actions. She had brought the outfits for the twins with her too. Leila's was pale pink and said "Daddy's little princess", and Luke's was light green and said, "Mommy's little Jedi". They were adorable, and they thanked her profusely. Anakin had no idea where she managed to find the Jedi one.

Anakin was silently praying that the house would be ready when they arrived home. Anakin had left the task of finishing the house up to C3PO and R2D2, and he wasn't so sure they would get the job done. But, who else could he ask to do it?

After double and triple checking everything, the Skywalkers were finally ready to leave the hospital. Padme settled down in a wheelchair, holding the carriers on her lap. Anakin pushed the three down to the lobby, out into the parking lot, and to the speeder. After settling Padme and the babies in the back, they took off.

About twenty minutes later, the Skywalker family arrived home. Anakin noticed the front porch was furnished, and allowed a small amount of pressure of his shoulders. At least C3PO and R2D2 had finished the house.

Getting out of the speeder, he took out the baby carries, as Padme got the bag from the trunk.

Together the family, strode into the find the Sola, Darred, Ryoo, and Pooja early awaiting them. Ryoo and Pooja had not been allowed to visit Luke and Leia in the hospital, and we're very excited to meet their cousins.

Sola rushed over, taking the bag from Padme and pulling her into a hug as Anakin set down the carriers, and lifted his children out of them. They had napped in the car, but we're now awake, and thankfully, weren't crying. Anakin had noticed that Leia was definitely more fussy than Luke. Luke was a quiet observer, while Leia was a giggly, attention-drawing, baby.

He handed Luke to his very enthusiastic aunt and uncle, and sat down on the couch with Leia, Ryoo and Pooja on each side.

"Girls, you have to be very careful with babies. They are very delicate." Anakin told them, trying to focus in what he was saying., which was different with a smiling, gurgling, baby in his arms. He showed them how to hold a baby, before gently placing Leia in Ryoo's lap. Ryoo smiled down at the baby, and Pooja stood over her shoulder, making faces at Leia

Anakin smiled at the sight of his daughter and his nieces. He was so happy to finally have a family. He had never really had a family before. Sure the Jedi were something, but they couldn't fill the empty void that Anakin held in his heart. With the Jedi, he felt that he had a home, but he had had that with his mother. Sitting with the people he loved, watching his children, his wife, his family, It felt like a weight off his chest.

He smiled, and joined into the conversation Sola, Darred, and Padme were having about when being new parents. After an hour or so, they left to give the couple some time alone with the newborns.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, except with one mishap, when Anakin wasn't paying attention to the clothes he was taking out of the drawer, and put Luke in one of Leia's little dresses. It made for a great picture though, and a good laugh.

The couple turned in early that night, only to be woken an hour later by the sound of Luke's crying, quickly followed by Leia.

So Padme found herself, at three in the morning, sitting on the balcony of the master bedroom with her daughter, rocking her back and forth, trying to get the baby back to sleep yet again. Eventually, the crying died down, and the newborn closed her brown eyes, slipping off into a, most likely, short lived sleep.

Slipping back into the room, Padme laid the sleeping baby back in her crib, and settling back into her bed. A few minutes later, Anakin tiptoed back into the room, setting Luke back into his crib, and laying down beside his wife.

Anakin wrapped his arm around Padme, and she snuggled up against him.

This was going to be a long few months.

* * *

**Hi! This is probably like my fasted update ever! (I know that's kinda sad!) Anyway, I will be going out of town next week, so there most likely won't be an update for 2-4 weeks, but you never know! There no inspiration like 14 hours in a crowded car!**

**I have also been working a new story that I have been devoting quite a bit of time to. I want to get about 5 chapters in before I post the first chapter. That was definitely one of my mistakes with this story, but this story was never meant to be a story anyway. It was a one-shot gone wrong, or gone right I guess!**

**Ok, I only have two things left to say. One, Tell me what you think! Leave me a review, what did you hate/love? What could be better?**

**And two, I really want to thank everyone who reads and reviews my story! I never expected to get half the amount of reviews, follows, or favorites I have, and it means a lot! So thank you!**

**Till next chapter!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**


	15. A Surprise Call

Chapter 15

A Surprise Call

* * *

It had been a month since the twins had been born, and the Skywalkers were a very happy, yet exhausted, family. Things hadn't improved too much since the birth of the twins. The twins both still woke up in the middle of the night, and slept for short periods of time, at latest, three to four hours. This meant that Padme and Anakin were just about dead on their feet.

Currently, Padme had gone with Leia to her sister's, and Anakin was sitting in the living room, feeding Luke a bottle, which was proving to be very difficult. For some reason Leia, and especially Luke, had been very fussy today, as if was wrong, but neither Padme or Anakin would figure out what it was. However, Anakin had been nursing a pounding head all day, which he didn't think was due to the crying.

"Come on buddy, please eat something." Anakin murmured, trying to coax the bottle into Luke's mouth. Luke just continued to cry and move away from the bottle. Sighing in defeat, Anakin set the bottle down, and rocked his son in his arms, willing him to go to sleep. Finally, the one month old became quiet, and had drifted off when...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The Hologram calling device starting ringing very loudly from the kitchen. Luke woke up abruptly, and started wailing. Cursing under his breath, Anakin held Luke close to his chest, bouncing him up and down, and hurried off to the kitchen. Once he reached the Device, Anakin answered the call, with Luke still bawling, to see the entire Jedi counsel appear on the kitchen table.

Anakin's mouth just about feel open in shock. He mentally slapped himself out of it, and bowed his head, bouncing Luke up down as he did.

"Masters." He said, trying to be heard over Luke's wails. He noticed Obi-Wan's smirk, and resisted to urge to call him out on it.

Master Yoda bowed his head back. "Having trouble, are we?" He asked, an amused look on his face, as Anakin continued to bounce the baby up and down.

"He and his sister have been very loud today, and he finally managed to fall asleep hen the hologram's ringer woke him up again." Anakin replied, noticing Obi-Wan's renewed smirk.

"Skywalker's child is not the subject of this discussion." Mace said, annoyed.

"Yes Anakin, news, we have for you." Yoda informed Anakin. "Request, it is."

"Another offer?" Anakin asked sceptical. Thankfully, he spotting a pacifier laying on the counter. Anakin used the force to summon the pacifier, and put it in Luke's mouth. To his surprise, the baby instantly stopped crying and calmed down, content with sucking on the pacifier.

Anakin turned back to the Jedi, cradling his son in his arms, to see Yoda nod, and Windu rolled his eyes.

"You were saying?" Anakin said, still not quite understanding why Windu hated him so much.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, "The council is having a meeting for all Jedi to discuss amending the Jedi Code. The meeting will be held in two days time at noon. We would appreciate if you would come."

"Well it's about time!" Anakin scoffed. It had been five months since he had addressed the council, and told them that parts of their code wasn't working anymore.

"Will you come or not?" Windu asked, frustrated.

"I have to discuss it with my wife first. I will relay my answer to Master Kenobi."

"I'll await your call, Anakin."

Anakin bowed his head again, and disconnected the hologram. Sighing, he slumped down in a kitchen chair. He held his now sleeping son in his muscular arms. Looking down at him, Anakin wondered if he was ready to expose his children to all of this.

The timing was perfect though. Just this morning, Padme was invited to join the senate for the election of the chancellor, as the Senate knew when her children got a little older, she would run again for the Senate. Bail Organa had been filling in the aftermath of the war, but now it was finally time to elect the new chancellor. Bail was himself running, and if Padme was going, she would fully support him.

Now, with the Jedi's meeting the day before the election, Padme would be able to vote, and Anakin help amend the Code.

If they went.

Anakin looked down at his again sleeping son. Was he really ready to expose his babies to this craziness? The press were still all over them, trying to find out more about their role in the ending of the war, and their family. Thankfully, the press hadn't yet found their home, but they had once, well Padme was still pregnant, discovered them at a restaurant. This hadn't happened again, though the couple hadn't been out much, except to the Naberrie's. But there was still at least one article every few days about there family. The worst was the one called "Bastard Children". That had taken a lot of meditating to calm himself down.

Deciding whether to go or not was going to take a lot of thought, and they didn't have much time. They would have to leave tomorrow, if they left.

Anakin shook his head resignedly. He really needed to talk to Padme. She always knew what to do. Hoping holo-called his equally conflicted wife.

oOo

"I don't know Sola. I'm not sure if I'm ready to expose them to this, there only a month old!" Padme sighed and slumped down in her seat. She and Sola were discussing the possibility of her family going to Courasant, so she could help Bail with his campaign, and vote in the election.

She and Anakin had both decided that they would return to Courasant, and their jobs, in a year or so, when the twins were at least one. Anakin's return to the Jedi did of course depend on the code being changed. But she was confident it would change soon. Especially after Anakin told them what went through his head when he saved Mace Windu. She and Anakin were also certain they would have more children, but they didn't know when. Most likely not until Luke and Leia were two or three. The couple had discussed it many times late at night, well trying to fall back asleep after being woken by a crying infant, which would quickly turn into two crying infants. Once one started wailing, the other followed suit.

Sola nodded from where she was sitting, on the couch opposite of Padme, holding a sleeping Leia in her arms.

"It's a difficult choice." She agreed. "What does Anakin think?"

"Well-" Padme was interrupted by a holo call from her husband.

"He always had great timing." Sola offered, a smirk on her face.

Padme rolled her eyes at how untrue that was, and answered the call.

A small hologram of Anakin popped up on her communicator, which stayed on her wrist.

Both her and Anakin always had one, plus they kept one in the kitchen.

Right away she noticed the conflicting look on his face, and hastened to ask, "What's wrong Ani?"

Anakin sighed. "Well I just got word from the Jedi temple that in two days they will be holding a meeting to discuss the Jedi code."

Padme was just about bursting with happiness, but was now even more confused. "But then what is wrong?"

"Well they invited me to the discussion, which works out perfectly because the senate meeting is the day after."

Padme nodded, still not seeing his concern until she noticed that Anakin was holding Luke, and kept looking down at him. Then it hit her.

"Your worried about exposing the children to all of it."

Anakin nodded.

"I was just discussing that with Sola. Well, I'll be home in ten minutes, do you think we could wait to discuss it in till I return?"

Anakin nodded, and disconnected the call, still troubled.

Padme sighed, conflicted, and looked up to see Sola already strapping a still sleeping Leia into her carrier.

"I'm sorry Sola-"

"Don't apologize Padme!" Sola rolled her eyes. "I would of kicked you out sooner or later anyway."

Both laughed, and Padme gave her sister a brief hug, and picked up the carrier, and left for home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the couple sat on the master's balcony, the twins sleeping inside.

Padme lay against Anakin, on a lounge chair, exhausted and conflicted.

"How do you feel about this?" She asked, curious to Anakin's opinion.

Anakin was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I really want to be at that meeting, and I know you really want to be there to support Bail, and see how the senate is handling its self. If we went, we would be introducing Luke and Leia to the craziness of our lives, but I think it is important for them to become comfortable with it all."

Padme nodded. "I agree. I think it will be important for them get used to all the attention. And hopefully, once everyone gets there questions answered, the press will die down. We could hold a press conference, finally telling what really happened."

Anakin groaned at the idea, and Padme giggled. Anakin really did hate the press.

"So, if we went, we would leave tomorrow morning, and arrive mid afternoon. We would stay in the apartment I guess. The furniture is still there, we just have to get things like food, plates, and some baby stuff, but we could send 3PO and R2 ahead to do that. I imagine the Jedi discussion will go on for most of the day, and the Senate session the next day will be lengthy. We could hold the conference the next morning, and leave late afternoon."

Padme turned around in Anakin's lap, so she was facing him

"Let's do it."

A smile broke over Anakin's face. He had really wanted to go, but was worried about Luke ad Leia.

"Ok, let's do it. Now how about some dinner?"

* * *

**Hi! I was originally going to have their trip in this chapter for two reasons. One, I like to keep my chapters roughly about the same word count, and two, I won't be writing their trip until I finish watching The Clone Wars. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I've already made one mistake because I acted to soon to use the characters. By the way in this story,(SPOIER ALERT!) Ashoka didn't leave the Jedi order. I'm already almost done with season 3 and have many days with empty schedules, so it shouldn't take to long! **

**Please drop me a review, tell me what you think! I postedmy new story today. It is Harry Potter, and you can find the link on my profile? It is called "Catch Me I When I Fall". I promise I won't advertise much for it on this story(not including this!).**

**Ok well, that's all!**

**Till next chapter!**

**-Diamondgirl3;)**


End file.
